Run Away With Me To Hell
by LokisChampion
Summary: Thank you QueenCorpse for the amazing video! I hope you enjoy it! COMPLETE!
1. Revealing Plans

Evanora was waiting for Loki on the Bifrost. When he erupted from the portal, he stood there, staring at her as she walked towards him. In her green dress, she looked like a match for his green cape and silver set of sparkling armor to her shimmer. As he simply stood, watching her close in, she spoke.

"How is the young prince?" She asked, and he stiffened before sauntering closer to her, head held high.

"Rather annoyed of no crown." He said, stopping and looking Evanora up and down slowly. She closed the gap between them, watching him closely.

"How can I be of service, my lord?" She asked, knowing it would set him off, but she didn't care, she wanted him to get angry. That way her proposition for him would be all the more attention grabbing.

"It doesn't seem to be that my royal advisor has the proper skills to help the prince." He said, his head leaning down as he watched her under dark lashes. "You've done nothing to aid me."

Evanora fell silent, looking down to the floor, hands on her hips. She heard Loki chuckled before he walked beside her, brushing her feathered shoulder when she spoke of her intentions.

"I know you want the throne." She said in her deep voice, satisfied at hearing Loki's feet stop in their walk. He again lifted his head up high, but didn't look at her. She turned to look at him, the small train of her dress looping around her feet, rooting her to where she stood. "If you wish it of me, I can help you take what you seek."

Loki stood sidelong to his advisor, watching her. "How do I know your intentions are good?" He asked.

She smiled slightly, holding his green gaze with her brown eyes. "I have done you no wrong, your highness." She said. "Why should you doubt me now when I offer to give you everything you crave?"

Loki swallowed, smirking as he walked towards her, slowly as she held her ground. When he was face to face with her, mere inches away, he whispered.

"When do we start?"


	2. To Conjure a Potion

Loki stood with Evanora, watching her closely as she conjured a potion before his very eyes. Her work on this vial of liquid was exquisite as she simply chose what she needed without question, taking the correct pinch of each dust, leaf and strand without need of measurement. He was really mesmerized when she stopped, taking a deep breath before she closed her eyes, opening them and taking the small vial in her hands. Turning, she presented it to him, her brown eyes holding his green eyes thoughtfully.

"This is it? Nothing more?" Loki questioned, not touching the vial.

She smiled softly. "This, my dear, is everything you need to set these plans in motion." She said, extending her delicate hands to him, placing the vial in his hand. Their fingers brushed softly at this contact before she stepped back.

Loki still eyed the vial quizzically, not moving to placed it in the liquid they would present to Odin at dinner that night. She inhaled silently, slightly getting nervous of her prince's motives.

He just needs a push, she thought.

"Do not fear, my prince." She said, standing closer, placing her hand up on his shoulder and moving so she was standing under his thoughtful gaze. "This elixir will not kill your father."

"Serious injury?" He asked.

"Not one scratch, darling." She said, her voice dropping into that deep, seductive area as he finally nodded, uncorking the vial and tipping the entire blue substance into the golden goblet.

"Now then." He said, picking up the goblet in his left hand before holding out his arm to Evanora. She took it in her hand as he spoke with a smile. "Let's go to dinner."


	3. Stolen Words

That night, Loki sat beside Odin's bed. The potion Evanora gave him made Odin lapse into the Odin Sleep. Loki hadn't looked at her since, but she kept her distance for most of the night. When Frigga left for the night, she stepped up behind Loki, placing her hand on his shoulder lightly. They didn't speak, the tension already separated them for miles now.

Taking his silence to heart, Evanora stepped back away from the sulking prince. Her eyes fell to the ground as she stood sidelong to the bed.

Feeling the anger welling up inside him, Loki stood suddenly, striding up to Evanora quickly, she turned her body do face him as he stopped before her.

"You lied to me." He said.

"Loki, your father has no physical wounds." She countered. "I gave you what you requested."

"No, you sent him into a dark hell." He spat at her, but she didn't flinch.

"My prince, I have given you one less obstacle to the throne." She tried.

Loki shifted on his feet. "Not like this." He said.

"This is the painless way, my lord." Evanora said softly, eyes now watching Odin in his golden bed.

"You knew how much Odin meant to me." Loki said.

"No need to speak of him like he's already passed. He's very much alive." She said.

Loki only scoffed, clenching his fists as he pushed past her, catching her shoulder on the way as he stalked out of the room. Tentatively, Evanora stepped up to the bed, placing her hand on the golden rim, watching Odin slip farther into the Sleep before she exited when Frigga returned, telling her to leave and get some rest.


	4. Wicked

Evanora stood in her chambers, standing before the mirror, watching herself holding the green apple in her palm of her hand. Swallowing, she told herself that she had to do this to get her prince the throne. Nodding, she walked towards her door when a small knock resounded on it just as she would pull it open.

Wasting no time, she opened it to reveal Loki standing there, who walked in as she put the apple behind her back before closing the doors behind her back.

"What is it, my prince?" She asked.

He stood with his back to her for a few moments when Evanora inhaled and walked towards him, her shoes clicking on the tile floors drawing his attention. She brought the apple into view as his eyes fell on it.

"What is that?" He asked flatly.

"This." She said, stopping in front of him. "This is the next step to the throne."

"And why should I take this?" He asked, nearly hissing it. "Why should I trust you?"

Evanora only inhaled, staring at him. "My prince, this will help you overcome yourself." She said, her voice unintentionally lowering into the depths of her throat as he nodded, staring at the green apple in her hand.

He took it quickly then and bit into it, chewing it slowly as he watched her. She took the apple from him when he began to cough on it, a hand coming to his chest as he fell to his knees. She swallowed and watched his transformation behind eager eyes. His hair grew a little longer, curling at the ends as his armor seemed to cling to him. She backed up a little as he began to let off a little steam, seeming like he was overheating.

The small smile on her face, however, melted when he lifted his head, the coughing now ceased.


	5. Enlighten Me

As he stood before her, he towered over her even more than she remembered. His hair fanned out behind his neck as he had a somewhat sinister smile on his face as his eyes scanned up and down her body, making her feel flooded with heat in her lower belly. He held a scepter in his hands that glowed when his eyes fell to it, but he tossed it aside when he looked at her again.

Evanora dropped the apple to the ground as she took in some shaky breaths as he sauntered towards her, his eyes seeming to become a deeper shade of green.

"What is it you once said to me?" He asked as he was standing directly in front of her, his hand looping around her back, holding her close. "Enlighten me."

He leaned down and took her lips to his, kissing her deeply as she temporarily froze under his intimate touch. She ran her hands up and threaded her pale fingers through his hair as his hands ran along her hips, tracing around them to fiddle with the strings holding her dress closed. With a flick of his wrist, she felt her legs and arms become a little cold as she separated from him and gasped. She only wore her corset and he only his underwear as he smirked and kissed her neck quickly.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and sighing as his lips worked their magic, he picked her up and put her on the bed. He gazed down at her before crawling up onto her, lazily stroking her thigh before laying claim to her lips again.

Evanora felt her hands moving on their own, snaking down his spine, then flooding back up into his pool of raven hair when she felt one of his hands go into her hair, releasing the tie as her hair fell in brown ribbons around her head.

He broke from her and smiled as they were both breathing a little harder. She watched him as he moved a single finger down the middle of her corset, and watching it break in a perfect line, revealing her nude body underneath. She flicked her eyes nervously to him when he pushed the broken garment off of her, his lips going to her neck again, but snaking down her collarbones, towards the center of her chest.

In her wickedness, the apple worked. Their love proceeded deep into the night, something they both cherished as their bodies became one.


	6. The Final Problem

Evanora woke early that morning, and was now standing behind her crystal ball in a small, curtained alcove of her chambers. The memories of last night, lust, heat and desire flooded her mind as she pushed them away when Loki placed his hands on her hips as she gazed into her crystal.

"There's only one thing left…" He whispered, sending shivers down her spine as she tried to focus. As she did so, an image of Thor flashed in the fog, and she could practically hear the smile breaking on her love's lips.

"Indeed." She said as her fingers graced the crystal's edge, his hands snaking around to caress her stomach.

"Shall we, my love?" He whispered. "Gain the throne as ours?"

"Yes, my prince." She said as he pulled her away from her visions, sauntering into the center of the room where they stared into each other's eyes, knowing what had to be done.


	7. Lightening

As Loki stood in the Bifrost, freezing it, Evanora stood beside him, watching Thor fly towards them from the Rainbow Bridge. Poised at the ready, her hand was out as the sparks of green power flickered through her elegant fingers, her green pendant glowing bright. When Thor faced them, he asked.

"Why have you done this?"

"To prove what true power is." Loki said.

"This is treason." Thor said, holding his hammer in such a way that Evanora became slightly nervous.

"No, Thor." She said, her voice falling to that low register that they all grew accustomed to in her time as their Royal Advisor. "This is revenge."

With that, Thor ran towards them, Evanora took the first shot. She hit her hand out straight, shooting such like green lightening at Thor, which only hindered his running to a slight stumble as she dodged his punches, but she fell from the steps from a hit to her ankles. Striking him once again with a torrent of lightening, he picked her up and threw her across the crumbling Bifrost.

Thor continued to go after her, and she clutched at her hip, which had taken much of the hit. Again, she attempted more lightening, but Thor raised his hammer up in the air. Just as he would strike her, he flew forwards from a blinding light behind him.

He fell behind her, landing on his back as Evanora's eyes followed his demise. When she stood again, Loki stood beside her, holding her hip to him as he healed her, their eyes on Thor's unmoving body as they smiled with wicked intentions in their hearts.

"Now, we truly have the throne." Loki whispered.

"My Lord, we do." Evanora said as they looked at each other, smiling as they exited the now dying Bifrost.


End file.
